dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Efflictim/18/Jan/2018 Ista Wave 2 and 4th Anniversary
Original patch notes can be found HERE Captain Clay Esser #'Skip' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 3114% damage to an enemy and increases all their damage received by 134% for 17 seconds. Cannot be healed during effect. 13.4s #'Perfect Response' (Active 2) Counters all enemy attacks for 5 seconds. Eliminates the beneficial effects of enemies attacked in counterattack and deals 30% of their maximum health each Counterattack. Can not be dispelled. 19.4s #'Elegant Swordsman' (Active 3) Gain elegance for 11 seconds, increasing self Melee damage by 274%, attack speed by 133%, and fixed damage by 1800%. You also do an additional 9% of your enemies max HP as damage and also be completely immune. Can not be dispelled. 35.7s #'Become One with the Sword' (Passive 1) Every fourth attack, increase self attack speed by 27% and fixed damage by 566% for 47.2 seconds. The effect can overlay up to 5 times. #'Aesthetic' (Passive 2) Identifies weakness in enemies for 17 seconds. Enemies marked take an additional 133% physical damage and additional 25% of their Max HP as damage from Clay Esser's normal attacks. Ignores immunity and can not be dispelled. 15s #'Moonlight Beauty' (Passive 3) Clay Esser can not be critically hit by enemies. Each time an enemy dies, increase self fixed damage by 647%. This effect can overlay up to 7 times. #'Fatal Elegance' (Max Passive) Reduces the Skill Damage of all enemies by 34%. Also, Perfect Response, gives Clay Esser invulnerability that can't be dispelled. #'The Way of the Sword' (Ultimate Passive) While under "Elegant Swordsman", Clay Esser's attacks do not miss, and the Max HP Damage is doubled. Also, every time you kill an enemy 'Aesthetic' is reset and your Melee damage is increased by 177%. Melee damage increase can overlay up to 5 times. #'Normal Attack'( /Melee) Deals damage to 1 enemy and increase self attack speed. Rune Wizard, Jane De Garevail #'Fire: Explosion' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 3118% to one enemy and 1559% damage to nearby enemies. The main target is also dealt 750% damage per second for 26 seconds. Can overlay up to 3 times. 12.3s #'Fire: Burning' ( /Melee) (Active 2) Deals 2263% damage to all enemies, stunning them for 18.7 seconds and increases damage dealt to enemies by 81%. Granted effects can overlay 2 times. 15.1s #'Fire: Descent' ( /Melee) (Active 3) Deals 2118% damage to an enemy during normal attacks, applying 478% damage per second for 44 seconds, can have 20 overlays. After 20 normal attacks, the "Descent" is cancelled and deals 2551% damage to all enemies, double to boss-type enemies. 38.4s #'Uncontrollable Force' ( /Melee) (Passive 1) Every 7th hit attack on an enemy, increase self damage by 185% for 38 seconds, can overlay up to 5 times. #'Frightening Presence' (Passive 2) If there is only one enemy left on the battlefield, increase self Boss damage by 233%. This effect stacks up to 6 times and can not be dispelled. 17s #'Blazing Flames' (Passive 3) Increase self Melee damage by 174%. #'Furious Rage' (Max Passive) When using 'Fire: Descent' increase self Melee damage by 237%. This effect can overlay up to 8 times and doesn't expire. #'Incarnation' (Ultimate Passive) When using 'Fire: Descent' increase self Melee damage by 437% and increase damage by 20% while attacking enemies. Also, doubles the additional damage dealt from 'Fire: Descent' ending. Activating 'Frightening Presence' now also gives 198% self Melee damage buff. #'Normal Attack'( /Melee) Deals damage to 1 enemy and increase enemies damage received. Trans. Essence Buffs After Maintenance on 01/18 (KST) the drop rate of Transcended Essence from Challenger Dungeons and Adventure Map "will be greatly upgraded". Also, Thursday Daily Dungeon has had its Trans. Essence buffed from 9/12 to 15/20. (Normal/Myth) Quality of Life Once again we have a new pop up screen for Burning Gauge usage. 1st Checkbox asks if you want to use Burning Gauge (Check if 'Yes'). 2nd Checkbox asks if you want to 'Stop when Burning Gauge is used up' (Check if 'Yes'). When Auto-Retrying Daily Dungeon you are now prompted for what Difficulty you wish to run all the dungeons under. This was probably implemented to get away from people "accidentally" running all normal when they wanted to run Myth. 4th Anniversary Upon accessing the game between 2/8 and 4/9 (KST) you will be able to acquire: 1x Choice Overlord Ticket, 1x Promised Lion Ring, 40,000 Rubies. More events are expected for the next 5 weeks. Events Weekly Mission Special Access Event Category:Blog posts